The Doctor Comes Sailing In
by amazingxsunset
Summary: The Doctor and his companions arrive in the United States in the most unusual way. What adventure will they get into? This was created from a prompt given in my writing class.


((This is my first writing so be nice please. I would love if you would Review and Rate this too when you're done. Thank you!))

One warm, summer day, Katrina, Tasha, Brody, and I were out for a walk. We had driven across the United States to the coastline in California and were enjoying the view of the water being colored like the sky as the sun began to slowly set.

"What's that?" Tasha asked, pointing out at a shape in the sea.

Katrina and I held our hands up to shield our eyes from the sun. "It looks like some kind of boat…" I replied, squinting.

"It's getting closer," Brody warned.

"I think it's a pirate ship!" Katrina said excitedly. I was a little confused as to why she was excited about pirates, but I brushed this off.

Indeed, it was. The ornate ship pulled as close to the coast as it dared. The iconic Jolly Roger fluttered rapidly in the wind.

Suddenly, a woman came swinging down from the ship. She wore loose, light-colored clothing and brown boots. Her blonde curly hair bobbed as she greeted us with a smile and a friendly, "Hello!"

"Oh my gosh, are you a pirate?" Tasha said excitedly, and a bit nervously.

"I sure am!" the woman boasted, beaming. "The name's River, and this is… well, I was going to say my ship. It's not my boat; it's the captain's, obviously. I'm just second-in-command."

"Oi," a woman yelled from the ship. "Are they coming aboard or not?"

"You're inviting us to be on your ship?" I asked, very excited and River nodded in response.

"This is just too awesome," Katrina commented as we walked out to the water. Someone aboard the ship tossed down a rope ladder.

We climbed up and got into the ship. It was just like the ones in the movies. There were various boxes and barrels sitting around on deck and rope. Lots of rope.

Two people were standing by one another, watching us curiously. The girl, who had yelled from aboard the ship, had red hair and hazel eyes. The man next to her had brown hair and dark eyes. They wore similar loose clothing.

"Who are you?" Brody questioned.

"I could ask the same question, seeing as you're on _our_ ship," the girl retorted, watching Tasha as she eyed the guy across from her. "As long as your friend quits drooling over my boyfriend, I'll tell you."

I laughed. "Tasha," I said, gesturing to her. "Is dating Brody," I pointed to Brody. "So you don't need to worry too much about her."

The girl relaxed a bit. "Fine. My name is Amy, this is Rory," she said, gesturing to the man. He gave a little wave.

"Are you two the captain, since River is not?" Katrina asked Rory.

"No," Rory replied, but he wasn't looking at us. Rather, he was looking _past _us.

"But I am! Now, where to? Mexico? Chile? Would you rather us try to sail through the Panama to get to Florida?" a voice asked energetically behind us. We turned to see a man with fluffy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing dress pants, a dress shirt, suspenders, and a red bowtie. He held a pirate hat in his hands.

He stuck it on his head as River asked, an annoyed sound in her voice, "Hello sweetie. What is that?"

The man grinned. "It's a pirate hat, River. I wear pirate hats now. Pirate hats are cool."

As River went over to the man to try and take the hat, Amy informed us with a roll of her eyes, "This is our slightly manic captain, John Smith."

"You can also call me the Doctor! I would accept that too!" the man answered, swatting River's hand away. "And you lot never answered where you would like to go, so my choice it is!" The Doctor turned and ran off.

"We'll be headed over through the Panama," River explained. "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Katrina, this is Brooke, and Tasha and Brody," Katrina introduced us.

"Nice to meet you all!" The Doctor said as he stuck his head out the door. "Hold on tight!" With another boyish grin, he ducked back in the door.

Together, we sailed into a sunset-lit Panama Canal and headed toward Florida.


End file.
